As electronic apparatuses have become more popular, many users have come to rely on many different types of electronic apparatuses. Some electronic apparatuses are powered by a local power source, such as a battery. In such electronic apparatuses, power consumption may be important to control to allow the user to enjoy a long battery life. In addition, as apparatus capabilities become more advanced, operating temperature becomes an increasing concern. For example, excessive operating temperature may harm the user and/or harm the apparatus. As video capabilities of electronic apparatuses become more advanced, and more nuanced, it becomes increasingly desirable to control power consumption and/or temperature of an electronic apparatus attributable to image processing in a robust manner.